


What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chicago Cubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Anthony is straight, but that doesn’t stop him from falling in love with Kris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going through some writer’s block, so I asked for some prompt requests on my Tumblr.
> 
> I got a request for “Shut up and kiss me” for Bryzzo and this prompt totally took on a life of its own.
> 
> I adore Anthony and Kris to pieces, so I had fun writing this.
> 
> Kris looks (and is) so innocent and wholesome, so I wanted to write him as a little more seasoned than I usually see him!  
> I hope that you all enjoy this!

* * *

  _I finally found what I never knew I always wanted_

_I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_

_I didn't know there was a hole_

_Something missing in my soul_

_'Til you filled it up with your love, yeah_

**_What I Never Knew I Always Wanted- Carrie Underwood_ **

* * *

In his twenty-seven years of living, Anthony has never questioned his sexual orientation. Other than taking occasional glances at other dudes in the locker room while he played baseball growing up, Rizz hasn’t had any homosexual thoughts or tendencies. He likes women and he has all of his life, so Anthony has always labeled himself heterosexual. His attraction to women hasn’t changed, Rizz just might have a thing for a guy right now. He’s honestly not completely sure about what he’s feeling.

All Anthony knows is that ever since his mom hired Kris Bryant to work at their family restaurant/bar, Kris is all that he can think about. Rizz goes to sleep at night and he dreams about bright blue eyes and the sweetest, most beautiful smile that he has ever seen. Anthony has seen guys that he has acknowledged are attractive before. But he has never been attracted  _to_ another guy before he met Kris. He’s internally freaking out about it because he doesn’t have anyone to talk about his dilemma with.

As much as he loves his family, Rizz doesn’t want to talk to any of them about this. He’s not sure that any of his close friends would be able to help him much either. Anthony finally decides to go on the internet to hopefully figure out what’s going on with him. He’s pretty surprised to find out that what he’s going through is somewhat common. A lot of guys who identify as straight have had instances where they have found themselves attracted to someone of the same sex. Rizz shuts his laptop down and he feels a little bit better about his situation.

* * *

A few months pass and Anthony and Kris grow closer. They find out that they have a lot of the same interests. They’re both really into baseball and they grew up playing until they went to college. They go out for beers and watch games together or sometimes they watch them at each other’s apartments. Rizz definitely falls for Kris the more time that he spends around him. Of course, he spends most of his waking hours with Kris since they work the same shifts. And they watch nearly every Cubs game together now. Anthony’s mom has even joked that it’s like they’re platonically dating.

After working until close one night, they decide to go to Rizz’s place to watch the game that came on earlier that night. They grab a pizza before they leave although they’re both so exhausted that they probably won’t eat it until the next afternoon. Anthony wants to get comfortable before they watch the game, so he goes into his bedroom to change clothes. It’s not until he takes his shirt off that Rizz realizes that this is the first time that Kris will be spending the night at his place. 

Usually when they work until close, they say their goodbyes and they go their separate ways at the end of the night. He changes into a t-shirt and some old shorts and he wonders if Kris wants to borrow something to sleep in. Anthony walks out of his room and he almost chokes on his own spit when he notices that Kris is sitting comfortably on his couch _shirtless_.

“I hope you don’t mind the half-nudity, I got hot,” Kris says.

Rizz bites his lip. “It’s uh . . . fine. I was actually just wondering if I needed to lend you some clothes to sleep in.”

“I’m wearing sweats, so I’m ok. Thanks though,” Kris replies with a kind smile.

Anthony curses his choice to wear shorts because it’s difficult to hide his half-hard cock right now. He quickly sits down and he casually places a pillow over his lap. Rizz tries to hide his slight blush as he turns the Cubs game on. His mind starts wandering as the first inning starts. The subject of dating surprisingly hasn’t really come up much in their conversations. Anthony isn’t exactly sure about Kris’ sexual orientation which is why he hasn’t attempted to make a move on him. Now that they’ve practically become best friends, it would hurt too much if he ruined their friendship.

But Rizz can’t concentrate on the game while Kris is only a few inches away from him with his upper body completely exposed. Anthony has been able to largely ignore his physical attraction to Kris because he mostly sees him at work where they’re surrounded by other people. Kris is also always covered up. Rizz usually saves his dirty thoughts about his friend for when he’s alone and jerking off.

Now that he’s faced with temptation, Anthony wants to touch and kiss every delicious inch of Kris’ bare skin. He actually has to sit on his hands to make sure that he doesn’t cross that line. Rizz is sweating because he’s trying so hard to focus on the game and not on his horny thoughts. Anthony doesn’t even realize that he starts getting fidgety until Kris calls him out on it.

“Is something bothering you?” Kris wants to know.

“Are you straight?” Rizz blurts out as he pauses the game.

Kris’ cheeks turn crimson. “I wasn’t expecting that question. Uh . . . yeah. I mean, I am _most_ of the time.”

“Most of the time? What does that even mean? Are you gay on Saturdays or something?” Anthony questions.

Kris laughs. “I like women, but I’ve also liked a handful of guys. That technically makes me bisexual, I just don’t like labels. It’s complicated.”

“So there’s a chance that everything I’m feeling isn’t one-sided? Because I’m going fucking crazy over here and—”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Kris whispers.

Rizz doesn’t think that he has ever wanted anything more in his life. He’s used to being gentle with girls, but Anthony is anything but with Kris. Anthony pulls Kris into his lap and he immediately goes for his mouth. It’s almost like Rizz is having his first kiss again; he’s eager and excited as he explores Kris’ mouth. He’s pleasantly surprised that kissing his best friend is good and not weird or awkward. Kris’ fingers are tightly gripping the collar of Anthony’s shirt as the kiss grows more intense. Rizz loves feeling the weight of Kris in his lap. He gnaws on Kris’ pink bottom lip and he gasps when he feels Kris’ erection pressing against his own.

“I’ve never done this before,” Anthony shyly admits.

“It’s ok, Rizz. I know what I’m doing so you’re in good hands,” Kris assures him.

Anthony can’t believe that he’s getting to see _this_ side of Kris. Kris is usually so shy, reserved, and sweet. Rizz had no idea that he had a more confident and dominant side to his personality. His dick twitches because seeing Kris like this is quite a turn on. Kris stands up briefly so that he can take his sweat pants off. Anthony takes a few moments to admire his best friend’s completely naked body. His imagination certainly didn’t do Kris justice.

Rizz takes off his shirt while Kris slides down his shorts for him. He sits back on Anthony’s lap and they both groan as their nude bodies touch. Kris brings their lips together as he slowly rocks his hips forward. The feeling of Kris’ cock rubbing against his is intoxicating to Rizz. He kind of feels like a clueless, clumsy teenager fooling around on his couch again. Kris sucks on Anthony’s tongue harder when he feels his big hands grabs his ass. Rizz squeezes the soft flesh and Kris moans into his mouth.

“You feel so good, Kris. I swear that I’ve wanted this ever since I first saw you,” Anthony whispers directly into his ear.

Kris shivers at Rizz’s words. He has been into Anthony since they first met, so he’s ecstatic that his feelings are reciprocated. Kris isn’t used to being with guys who are less experienced than he is, but he really loves it. Every surprised look of pleasure and every little sound of ecstasy that Anthony makes are like heaven to him. They’re each dripping plenty of pre-cum, so Kris has more than enough lubrication as he reaches down between their bodies to wrap his hand around both of their cocks.

Kris winks. “I totally knew that you would be thick _everywhere_.”

“Oh yeah?” Anthony responds.

“You don’t know how many nights I’ve got off thinking about you being inside me. Your dick is even hotter than I pictured it,” Kris tells him.

Rizz has to close his eyes tightly and take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Hearing Kris talk dirty to him while he’s stroking their cocks is almost too much for Anthony to handle. It’s a slight shock to him because Rizz is used to having pretty impressive stamina. The skin on skin contact between their cocks is a new and satisfying sensation for Anthony. Kris’ fingers are very talented and it only makes Rizz wonder how much better that his mouth and his ass are going to feel. That’s going to have to wait for another time though because Anthony is going to reach his peak soon.

Rizz places his hand over Kris’ while making eye contact with him. It somehow feels like the most intimate thing that either man has ever done. Anthony just glides his hand along and he doesn’t try to control the pace. Their fingers move together in perfect sync and they’re completely enthralled by each other. Rizz never thought that he would be with a guy like this, but it’s the most amazing thing. Really, it’s _Kris_ that’s the most amazing thing. He makes Anthony’s heart flutter in a way that no one else has. As much as his eyes want to close in utter bliss, Rizz forces them to stay open. Kris’ mouth is hanging open as soft gasps of pleasure fall out. His dark hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and it’s the most stunning thing to Anthony.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Rizz says in awe.

Kris gets complimented on his looks often, but it feels different in the best way when Anthony does it. There’s a warmth flowing throughout Kris’ entire body and he almost feels high. Their intertwined hands start moving faster and they’re both getting close to climax. Rizz is determined to get Kris off first. The only dick that Anthony has experience with is his own, so he decides to go with what works for him. He and Kris both have veins just underneath the heads of their cocks. Anthony presses on it with his thumb and he smirks when he gets the desired reaction from Kris.

“Shit, Rizz!” Kris exclaims.

Anthony takes his free hand and he uses it to gently cup Kris’ balls. He massages them with light pressure just how he likes it and it seems that Kris is a fan of it, too. A sharp moan escapes from his lips as Rizz continues jerking him off. Anthony is pretty sure that he could never get tired of seeing Kris in the throes of passion. He’s not a selfish lover by any means, but Rizz has never wanted to get any of his sexual partners off as desperately as he does right now. Anthony tugs on one of Kris’ balls and that’s all it takes. Kris cries out Rizz’s name as he spills all over both of their hands and dicks. Anthony has to hold onto Kris’ quivering body so that he doesn’t fall. He tenderly runs his fingers through Kris’ damp hair to soothe him.

“That was so good,” Kris tells him.

Rizz kisses him on the forehead. “You were so beautiful.”

“I made a mess all over you. I should clean it up,” Kris says lasciviously.

Anthony raises his eyebrow and he’s getting ready to ask Kris what he means when his brain almost stops working. Kris sinks down to his knees and he crawls in between Rizz’s legs. Anthony knows _exactly_ what Kris is up to now and his breathing picks up in anticipation. Kris doesn’t waste any time. He immediately sticks his tongue out and he starts licking away his still wet cum from Rizz’s cock. Anthony lets out a long drawn out moan as his hands move toward Kris’ hair again. It’s mostly dry now which make it easier for Rizz to yank on it. Kris gets the hint that Anthony wants him to make eye contact, so he looks up at him through his lashes. Seeing Kris with a mouthful of his cock is an extremely pleasant image that will be burned into his brain forever.

“Fuck, Kris. You have no idea how you fucking look right now,” Rizz manages to get out between grunts.

Kris totally wants to show off some of the things that he has learned over the years, but he knows that Anthony won’t last for much longer. He decides to wrap one of his hands around the thick shaft of Rizz’s dick instead. Kris pumps his fist up and down while he takes just the tip into his mouth at the same time. Anthony’s toes curl and he starts speaking gibberish. He tries to warn Kris a few moments later that he’s getting ready to cum, but he’s not capable of speaking coherently. Kris gets the message perfectly clear though and he pulls off just in time. He closes his eyes as Rizz makes a mess all over his cheeks, lips, and chin.

Once he catches his breath, Anthony pulls Kris into his lap. He wipes off Kris’ face with one of their discarded t-shirts before he leans in to kiss him passionately. Rizz is slightly surprised that he doesn’t mind the combined taste of them on Kris’ tongue. They’re both exhausted and they don’t want to move, but they also don’t want to fall asleep on the couch. After Kris begs and actually pouts, Anthony agrees that he’ll carry him down the hallway to his bedroom. Kris mumbles something about Rizz being big, strong, and his hero as they walk to Anthony’s bedroom. They get into bed together and Kris immediately snuggles up to Rizz.

“Will you freak out about this in the morning?” Kris asks.

Anthony shakes his head. “Nope. I’ll only freak out if you change your mind or something.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Rizz. I’m all in. I just remember my first time with a guy and how I felt afterward,” Kris replies.

“Did you have feelings for him?” Anthony wonders.

“No. It was just a casual thing,” Kris answers.

“Being with you just feels right in every way. I’ve honestly never really felt that way about anyone before. I’m not surprised though. You’re pretty much everything that I want,” Rizz admits.

Kris steals a kiss. “I feel the exact same way, Anthony.”

* * *

When Kris and Anthony get to work the next day, they notice that their co-workers are looking at them differently. It’s like somehow everyone just _knows_ about them or something. Kris just shrugs because he has no idea what vibe that everyone is picking up on. They arrived to work together, but that’s something they have been doing for a little while now. They don’t have any hickeys or visible marks from last night either so they’re super confused by everybody’s behavior. Rizz jokes that they must have it tattooed on their foreheads. They ignore the awkwardness until one of their co-workers finally decides to say something.

“It’s about time you two got together!” Dexter exclaims.

“How can you tell? How can everyone else?” Kris wonders.

“We’re not blind, Kris. You’re wearing Anthony’s clothes,” Dexter points out.

Kris blushes. “Oh, right.”

“In all seriousness, good for you guys,” Dexter states.

“Thanks,” Rizz says.

Anthony’s parents aren’t working, but he’s sure that they will hear the gossip when they get in the next morning. He knows that his mom will be supportive of his relationship with Kris, probably overly so. His father might need some time to adjust, but he will still approve. Everyone in Rizz’s life loves Kris and that makes him feel even happier about being with him. He knows that there will be some challenges with him being in his first same-sex relationship, but Anthony is ok with that. After putting a pizza in the oven, Rizz grabs Kris by his hand and he sneaks him into the back office.

“Now that the cat’s out of the bag, we don’t really have to worry about being careful or anything,” Anthony points out.

“That _is_ a nice perk,” Kris agrees.

“I told you on your first day that you were going to enjoy working here. I was right!” Rizz comments.

Kris leans in for a sweet kiss. “Well, you were _half_ right. You didn’t tell me that I was going to enjoy working here because I’d fall in love with you.”

“Yeah, well I definitely didn’t know that I was going to fall in love with you either. But I’m so glad that I did,” Anthony whispers against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This got so corny and so fluffy/sappy during certain parts, but that’s just how this ship makes me feel!
> 
> I really enjoy writing about them because they’re honestly so cute and adorable together!
> 
> It also felt good to write something after being blocked for so long.
> 
> I would love to know what you all think in a comment!


End file.
